The Owls
by dahoughtonuk
Summary: So how did The daughter of Galbadia's top general, become a trusted resistance member?


**(A few weeks ago)**

General Caraway had a problem with Timber.This was unusual since until recently Timber was merely a minor nuisance, with about one hundred competing factions. However something had changed recently. Though all the known groups were still in the civil disobedience stage, they had started co-operating and a new violent faction had appeared. Worse still that faction seemed to have a direct tap into his office, and deep funds. Undoubtably backed by Dollet, who were still nominally independent.

"We found this weapon. A shiruken adapted for mechanical launch."

These types of launchers were like yo-yo's, now considered child's toys. But someone had been clever enough to realise it was suited for guerilla warfare. A quiet killing and the weapon returns to the hand. So the Owls had struck yet again. They had to draw them out but how? The only way was to cut off their access to state secrets and he _knew_ he wasn't the one supplying the information. Then it hit him. Rinoa, she supported the Timber factions. She had to be the Owls agent. He wondered when she had started.

* * *

**(Over a year ago)**

Rinoa sat down. This was probably the most dangerous thing she had yet done. No Timber faction had yet shown any signs of violence, but she was General Caraway's daughter, and as such an oppurtunity. She had to convince the factions, she was more value as a free agent than a prisoner. The first thing was that she had to shuck her guards completly. Then book a train to Timber under her name. No, Rinoa Caraway would be exclaiming 'Shoot me now!' at the top of her voice. How about her mother's maiden name instead. Rinoa Heartilly. That would do. And make the ticket for Balamb. That should put the Galbadian army off the scent.

She needed a weapon that would conserve ammo and enable her to kill quietly an efficiently. Her dog had been useful so far but it was not enough. She also needed a weapon that wouldn't be immeditaly taken for a weapon and play to her strengths and needs. Then she spotted it in a toy store. Just perfect. Pity Angelo had followed her. Later on she would thank Hyne for Angelo.

Rinoa arrived in Timber carefully and got out. There was no point in asking after resistance factions. What she'd have to do is listen and when ready join in the civil disobedience. Still it was important people didn't realise who she was. Her access to top-secret informastion relied upon her 'Father's' and if the miltary knew about her she would lose her value and become a mere propaganda tool. Not that she minded if that was the only value she had, but she knew she could bring more.

She sat down carefully and looked around. As long as the guards treated her as part of the scenery rather than person.She'd almost thought her cover was blown, when a Elite soldier had politely asked about her.

A fairly round lady spoke. "Don't worry. He's a good guy. He tries to rein the others in but he doesn't stand a snowball in hell's chance. Too much hatred. Still why are you so worried about him unless...? You'd better come with me."

Rinoa let herself be led to the small house and carefully sat down. These were a resistance faction. And they hadn't even realised that her launcher could be used as a weapon, fortunately. This faction was so amateurish.

"Hm. This girl would be a great prize... Your Rinoa Caraway aren't you." A statement not a question.

"I can be a propaganda tool if I'm nothing else. I sympathise with Timber. If I thought rebellion would work in Deling I'd be there. However since Timber is a backwoods town..."

"What?"

"Sorry, I meant no offense. What I meant was that if we make Timber too costly for Galbadia to hold, they _will_ let go because they gain so little. This means carefully planned acts of rebellion. You have about one hundred different factions and none of you are working together. We have to avoid straight out terroism, at least until a support network is in place."

"What makes you think we'll let you go? Your value is good as a hostage."

Rinoa carefully crosses her arms. She looked carefully, only two people. She could do this. They hadn't bothered too much. Still this should work. Rinoa had to time this right. She launched her discus to put the man down, whisted for Angelo, reloaded her shuriken and then aimed it at the woman.

"Because you are not big enough. You are five members. It would cost you to much to hold me. If the entire resistance was together, yes, you could hold me. But with Rinoa Caraway being here, either the General would be cut loose or more likely they'd bombard the town."

"So you didn't come unprepared. Where did you get that weapon?"

"The launcher came from a toy store. Ammo was well have a look." Rinoa says holding three stones together upon which the become a shuriken adapted for mechanical launch. "M-stone pieces. Simple weapon really isn't it. I hit you with Angelo becuase I saw you reaching for the frying pan. Same principle. Improvise a weapon. Difference is mine always was. A blunted weapon perhaps, but a weapon all the same."

"So what are you saying."

"Let the soldiers use the hotel. Be awkward, but collapse. You can keep an eye on them if they're in the same place. Is the hotel Manager a resitance member?"

"Not of my branch."

"See. And there is the first problem. Yes, cell's _are_ important but it _doesn't_ work when _everyone_ knows each other. You need a central symbol. Hell, if nothing else I'm willing to be that, but I can bring more. I'm effectively a high-level defector."

"Like what?" the man asks.

The woman looks carefully. at Rinoa. "That was a clue, wasn't it. You have access to your fathers orders. We still don't trust you, but welcome on board, for now."

* * *

**(Nine months ago)**

"Congratulations Miss Heartilly. And welcome to the resistance."

Rinoa sighed. She was already a member. What was going on. Then she realised. She'd always been on a trial period. And now they'd told her to head up a faction. She groaned when she realised she was in charge of the Timber Owl's. 'Watt's and Zone.' Obviously they still didn't trust her, and had decided to tie her hands.

"I know what you're thinking, but if anyone can get the Owls up and running its you. You bashed our heads together until we started co-operating. We're not giving you the Owls because we don't trust you, but because _we do_."

That did change her perpective a bit. And she could at least start to plan. Rinoa quickly frogmarched Watts and Zone towards the Timber Maniacs, and into the Forest Fox hideout. This was not at all suspicious. The Forest Fox leader was an organiser, and Watts and Zone weren't known resistance members with their lack of enthusiasam.

"We're going to Dollet. This is going to be a risk, but it could pay off big. They are willing to provide us with a miltary train. I don't want it to be a 'bomb in a bag'. But there is no point in not finding out. Since you are the unknowns you are going with me."

"Why would they supply you with the train? The factions have asked several times, remember?"

Watts shook his head. "Honestly, Zone. She's Rinoa Car..." Rinoa has put her hand over Watts mouth. "Heartilly remember. No using my fathers name." She turns to Zone "Or my relationship to one of Galbadia's top generals. I use that only when I have to."

* * *

**(Now- Galbadia Prison)**

"I screwed up Quistis. I froze."

"Not surprising. Most of the time you've been fighting, you've been a resistance member, part of a community, or in do or die situations. But you can't run on adrenelin forever. You crashed and everything hit you."

Selphie agreed. "Sorry, for calling you amateurish, but we should have accepted you were just starting out. You would have become a more professional outfit eventually, if your Information Network hadn't been penetrated."

"Must have been the Dollet end. compared to the other resistances, didn't we seem ridiculously well funded? I even managed to get a contract with SeeD. Some of it was due to my name."

"The way we were sent off, I suspect it was more for our protection than yours. Something nasty is brewing at Balamb. The Headmaster and the faculty have always been at odds, but the pressure is about to explode." Quistis spoke.


End file.
